


What Happens After Dean Tries To Out-Drink A God

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [87]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Boasts, Cute Dean, Drunk Dean, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Established Faith Lehane/Dean Winchester, F/M, Faith is Not Amused, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Laughter, POV Dean Winchester, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Accepting a drinking challenge from the Greek god of wine wasprobablya mistake.Maybe.





	What Happens After Dean Tries To Out-Drink A God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this ship was requested by **sideofrawr** but since I didn't have any prompts I went to my list of general ones and found a great one from **[otpwhoswho](http://otpwhoswho.tumblr.com/post/140670160703/who-goes-out-and-gets-so-drunk-that-when-they-go)** (" _Who goes out and gets so drunk that when they go home with someone they suddenly stop and say “I can’t I have a [fiance/girl/boy/date friend]”. Who laughs, replying with, “shut up. It’s me you moron.” * relieved sighs *_ ").

He should never have agreed to the drinking game. If there was one thing Dean Winchester could do it was hold his liquor, but if he’d known it was the Greek god of the grape harvest slash wine-making slash wine, along with ritual madness, fertility, theatre and religious ecstasy? He’d have stayed as dry as the Mojave Desert.

He was just a sucker for getting screwed over by every religious figure in the book, it seemed.

But...at least drinking with Dionysus meant it was a _good_ time, and he was in a good mood as he stumbled into the hotel room he’d been directed to. He was in Greece helping...someone...hunt down a Minotaur or something? Damn, he was so drunk he couldn’t remember why he was here or what he was supposed to be doing.

Bet that was all part of the Greek dude’s plan. 

And there was a pretty woman helping him. Sort of. She pushed him onto the bed and then lifted his legs up and unceremoniously dropped them on the bed before beginning to take off his boots. It was kind of nice, not having to undress. Meant he could take a nap. A nap was good.

“Winchester, how the hell do you get in these positions?” the woman asked, shaking her head as she got done untying the lace of his left boot and loosening it.

“Luck?” he said, giving the pretty lady a smile.

“Rotten luck, I’d guess,” she said. She got that boot off and began working on the other one. “I swear, you’re worse than Spike when he’s drunk. You can’t even take care of getting undressed.”

“Hey!” Dean said. “God of drinking helped.”

“No shit?” she asked looking up at him. “And you’re still coherent?”

“Apparently.” He shut his eyes as she got his other boot off, then both his socks. His feet felt cool. Nice and cool. He should wiggle his toes. This little piggy went to market…

After a moment he felt her move to the side and haul him up into a sitting position. She got his jacket off of him with no help at all from him, then worked on the flannel shirt he had over his T-shirt. It wasn’t until she reached for the bottom hem of the T-shirt that he frowned. “I can’t.”

“Can’t what, Winchester?” the woman asked, her face not that far from his. Kissably close. Ooh, kissing. Damn Greek god. NO KISSING. Not with this woman. He had a girl he had a thing with. What was her name again? Gayle...Faye...”Faith!”

She looked amused. “Something’s getting through to your brain, apparently.”

“No! No no no. No sex.”

“Who said anything about sex?” the woman asked, and she was amused. This was not funny! Why did she think it’s funny? “I just want to get you undressed so if you puke I don’t have to have laundry.”

“I see that look on your face,” he said. “You think it’s funny I don’t wanna have sex. You’re pretty, but you’re not Faith. That’s my girl. Sorta. Kinda. She’s my...my Slayer!”

For some reason, the woman burst into laughter. He didn’t understand what was so damn funny! She was laughing so hard she was crying and really, this was not a fun situation. Not a funny situation. Finally she wiped her eyes and looked at him. “Winchester? Shut up, you moron. _I’m_ Faith.”

He could feel his face screwing up in confusion. She...she was! He got so happy to see his Faith there. “Faith! I tried to out-drink a _God_.”

“And failed. Miserably,” she said, pulling up his shirt and getting it off of him. She looked down at his belt buckle, and then shook her head and moved him over on the bed, lying down next to him. “So I’m kinda sorta your girl?” she asked.

“I said that?” he asked.

“Shit, you really don’t remember what you said minutes ago?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “What the hell kind of booze did he--”

He cut her off by pulling her in for a kiss, one she responded to enthusiastically. Suddenly it didn’t matter he’d probably drank his own weight in booze, he was very fully aware of what was going on. He was kissing his girl. And, as her hand moved down to the belt buckle, he had the feeling Dionysus’s other attributes might come into play tonight.

Hopefully one of them would remember the condom.


End file.
